Evolutionary Leap
Brainy |Tribe = History Trick |Abilities = Transform a Zombie into a random Zombie that costs 1 more. Draw a card. |Rarity = Colossal - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = When Dr. Zomboss sent Meteor Z and Huge-Gigantacus from space, they smashed a tunnel to the center of the Earth. There, Plants and Zombies had evolved into insane new forms.}} Evolutionary Leap is a colossal super-rare zombie trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability transforms a selected Zombie into a random Zombie that costs 1 more, and also gives the Zombie Hero a card. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe: '''History Trick *'Abilities:' Transform a Zombie into a random Zombie that costs 1 more. Draw a card. *'Set - Rarity: 'Colossal - Super-Rare Card description ''When Dr. Zomboss sent Meteor Z and Huge-Gigantacus from space, they smashed a tunnel to the center of the Earth. There, Plants and Zombies had evolved into insane new forms. Strategies With This card is quite identical to the environment version, Transformation Station. But the main impact is that it will only transform a zombie once unlike Transformation station. However, it does make it up for drawing a card. The benefit for this card is that it will transform a zombie right away when it is used as Transformation Station requires a zombie to survive in order to be transformed. This can be useful with fragile cards like Exploding Imp so you can transform them into powerful cards before they get destroyed in combat. Since this is a trick, Zombology teacher can be used to make it cheaper, transforming zombies at a cheaper price. Practically, the best zombie that can use this trick well is Gentleman Zombie. Since Gentleman zombie will reward you 2 brains at the same turn, you can transform the gentleman zombie into a 4-cost zombie while you draw a card. To use this card well, it is best used in a ramp deck or a strategy to play expensive cards earlier. Flag Zombie and Interdimensional Zombie can help create expensive zombies in the early game, allowing Evolution Leap to create powerful zombies on the board. You can also use this to forcefully transform something, like intentionally wanting a Zombot 1000 with a Zombot Plank Walker already on the field. Be warned with Forget-Me-Nuts, Brainana, and Dark Matter Dragonfruit as they can increase the cost of this trick or prevent you from playing it. Against There is almost no way to stop this trick since it will transform the zombie right away when it is used. If you see an expensive or powerful zombie on the board and the Brainy hero is holding 2 brains, they will most likely have Evolutionary Leap. Although they can also hold a Transformation Station, so you can use the same strategy if the Zombie Hero is using Transformation station or a deck that involves ramping. You can use Forget-Me-Nuts or Dark Matter Dragonfruit to increase the cost of this trick, increasing the chances for the Zombie Hero from playing it. Brainana can also be use to prevent this trick from being played, unless there is enough Zombology Teachers or Gentleman Zombies. Gallery EvolutionaryLeapStats.jpg|Statistics Trivia *It reuses textures from Get Well. *This, Transformation Station and Molekale are the only cards that transform a fighter into another on based on its cost. **Coincidentally, this and Transformation Station are both Zombie Super-Rare non-fighter Brainy cards. **This is the only one that is a trick. Category:Zombie cards Category:Zombie tricks Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal tricks Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare tricks Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy tricks Category:History tricks Category:History cards